Niektórzy
by natasha7a
Summary: Snape i Hermiona? Cóż, podobn owszystko jest możliwe...


_To pierwszy mój fick tego rodzaju, więc sama nie wiem, czy wybrnęłam jakoś z tego. Tradycyjnie, utwór dedykowany. Przede wszystkim kopcikowi za: pierwszą opinię, fajne rozmowy i towarzystwo w zboczeniach i perwersyjach wszelakich. Kopcik, kosiam ciem! No i annie, bo to dzięki rozmowie z nią coś mi się odblokowało i znów zaczęłam pisać.  Dziękuję też wszystkim za komentarze pod moimi poprzednimi opowiadaniami i liczę na to, że tutaj także bezlitośnie _wytkniecie mi wszystkie błędy... ;-)

- Tak, tak, taak! – ciało Hermiony przeszyła niewyobrażalna rozkosz. Jak zawsze.

Kiedy skończyli, ona się położyła na łóżku i obserwowała, jak on narzuca na siebie szatę, siada w fotelu i pali papierosa. Jak zawsze.

Dziwiło ją, że pali mugolskie mentolówki, ale nigdy o nic nie pytała, bo mimo wszystko wciąż pozostawał sobą i mógł ją zwyczajnie wyrzucić ze swojej sypialni.

Uwielbiała dotyk jego rąk, smak jego ust i aksamitny szept, kiedy się kochali. Uwielbiała nawet krztusić się dymem papierosowym, który wydychał i patrzeć, jak pali, zamyślony.

Ale mimo to żałowała.

Że nigdy jej nie przytulił – i nie przytuli – po wszystkim. Że nigdy jej nie pocałował – i nie pocałuje – w usta. Że nigdy nie usłyszała – i nie usłyszy – z jego ust „kocham cię". Że nigdy nie spojrzał – i nie spojrzy – na nią inaczej, niż jak na uczennicę lub chwilową zabaweczkę. Że nigdy nie zobaczyła – i nie zobaczy – jak jego oczy jaśnieją, kiedy jest zakochany. Że nigdy nie była – i nie będzie – jadła z nim śniadania, kłócąc się o smak dżemu do grzanek.

Tak wielu rzeczy nie doświadczyła i nie doświadczy. Dostawała od niego fantastyczny seks, zawsze zakończony orgazmem. Tylko tyle, a może aż tyle?

Severus... – wymknęło jej się przypadkiem.

Słucham?

Nic, myślałam tylko na głos.

Przypominam, panno Granger, że nie jesteśmy ze sobą na ty.

No właśnie – mruknęła pod nosem.

Wyprostował się na fotelu, zgasił papierosa, po czym spytał cicho:

Granger, jeśli masz jakiś problem z naszym obecnym układem, to mów.

Nigdy nie chciała ze Snape'm o tym rozmawiać, ale skoro on zaczął... Hermiona poczuła, że teraz już wszystko jej jedno, powie wszystko.

Nie zależy ci na mnie.

Jestem twoim profesorem, Granger, nie mów do mnie na ty! – W jednej chwili całe jego opanowanie się ulotniło.

Czy każdy profesor pieprzy co noc swoją uczennicę?

Nic nie odpowiedział. Wstał i podszedł do niej, mrużąc wściekle oczy.

O ile dobrze pamiętam, Granger, do niczego cię nie zmuszałem.

Nie rozumiesz... panie profesorze.

Otworzyła przed nim swój umysł, pozwalając mu na pełną penetrację jej myśli, uczuć i wspomnień. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Hermiony, skinął głową i zagłębił się w nią.

Błysk!... On sam, palący papierosa, uczucie odrzucenia, paląca potrzeba bliskości... Jego bliskości, jego ramion, dłoni...Błysk!... On, pieszczący jej piersi językiem i przygryzający sutki, pragnienie, by to było dla niego tak samo magiczne, jak dla niej, wszechogarniająca przyjemność... Błysk!.. Lekcja Eliksirów, on stojący za katedrą, „jakie on ma cudowne dłonie, tak bym chciała znów poczuć je na sobie"... Błysk!... Ron. „Snape to debil do kwadratu, Śmierciojad, zdrajca!" Ona. „Nigdy tak o nim nie mów! Nigdy, rozumiesz?" Ron. „Ale, Hermiona, to prawda" Ona. „Oszczekaj to albo więcej ze sobą nie rozmawiamy"... Błysk!... On sam. „Panna Granger jak zwykle wie wszystko najlepiej, czyż nie? Może więc powie nam dlaczego wciąż przeszkadza innym w zajęciach, machając ręką na wszystkie strony?"...

Milczenie pomiędzy nimi sprawia wrażenie muru. Kto się przez niego przebije?...

Czego ode mnie oczekiwałaś, panno Granger? – mówił dziwnie miękko, spodziewała się, że będzie zły. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku. – Że powiem ci, że jesteś piękna, że patrzenie na ciebie to najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie? – Czuła jego oddech przy swoim uchu, przeszył ją dreszcz. – Że dotykanie ciebie sprawia mi taką przyjemność, że nie potrafię wyrazić tego słowami? – Czuła jego palce na swojej szyi, gładził ją delikatnie, o, teraz głaszcze obojczyk... – Że boję się ciebie przytulić, czy pocałować, bo jestem tylko profesorem, który i tak ledwo wierzy w swoje szczęście? – Przygryzł płatek ucha, a ręką zaczął masować pierś Hermiony. Wszystkie myśli odpłynęły jej z głowy, teraz potrafiła tylko słuchać tych słów i czuć, czuć, czuć!– Masz szczęście, _Hermiono_, bo _dziś_ to usłyszysz.

Nachylił się i przejechał językiem po jej wargach. Westchnęła cichutko. To jest lepsze od wszystkiego innego, a na dodatek dziś profesor jest inny. Teraz jego język pieści jej brzuch, zjeżdża niżej, aż do kobiecości, już wilgotnej. Oddychała coraz szybciej, zaczęła jęczeć z rozkoszy. Nagle profesor przerwał, by zedrzeć z siebie pelerynę, po czym jednym ruchem wbił się w nią. Krzyknęła, to już było to.

Tym razem kiedy skończyli, nie odszedł. Z wahaniem, ale jednak objął ją. Niedługo zasnęła w jego mocnym uścisku.

Gdy spała, on długo na nią patrzył. Odgarnął jej nieśmiało włosy z czoła i delikatnie pocałował w policzek.

Kocham cię – wyszeptał.

Po chwili obudził ją.

Severus, ja... – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Nie jesteśmy na ty, panno Granger.

W jednej chwili mina jej zrzedła.

Co?

Co, panie profesorze. To, co słyszałaś, Granger.

Ale myślałam, że, to co pan profesor mówił, to...

Powiedziałem, to co chciałaś usłyszeć, dziewczyno, czy nie tak? – Ten drwiący uśmieszek. Merlinie, tylko nie to!

Tak, ale... Oszukałeś mnie!

Granger, zaraz polecą punkty.

Wiedziałeś dobrze, że dam się nabrać i wiesz, że nie odejdę, bo nie potrafię! Jesteś podły, nienawidzę cię! – narzuciła na siebie szatę, zgarnęła z ziemi resztę swoich rzeczy, po czym wybiegła.

Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – powiedział cicho Snape.

Znów usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i wziął nowego papierosa. Po kilku minutach go zgasił, nie potrafił teraz palić. Zaczął się śmiać. Najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej i rozpaczliwiej. Gdyby ktoś przechodził teraz obok prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów, usłyszałby jego histeryczny śmiech.

Bo niektórzy nie płaczą, kiedy cierpią.


End file.
